ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 5
Turn 5: Stall Deck!! The Final Countdown!! Pt. 2 ---- JOVI: Stalling, huh? That doesn’t work on me! My turn, draw! I Tribute my face-down monster and Wildheart to Summon ! I attack Marshmallon with Bladedge! ---- ???: Trap Card open! ! ---- JOVI: Bladedge!? But I still can attack with Neos! Neos, attack his face-down monster! ---- ???: Trap Card open! Sakuretsu Armor! ---- JOVI: Again!? That’s annoying! Turn End! ---- ???: My turn, draw! I Set a card and end my turn right now! ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I activate Spell Card ! I fuse Wildheart and Bladedge in my Graveyard to form ! I attack your face-down monster! ---- ???: Sadly, my face-down monster can’t be destroyed by battle, too. ! ---- JOVI: Uh, I end my turn. ---- ???: My turn, draw! I Set a monster and a card, turn end! ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I attack your face-down monster with Wild Edge! ---- ???: Trap Card open! ! ---- JOVI: Turn End! ---- ???: My turn, draw! I Tribute Set a monster and I Set card, turn end. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I attack your face-down monster! ---- ???: It’s Millennium Shield! But I also activate Quick-Play Spell Card, ! Now my ’s DEF increased into 3500! ---- JOVI: What!? (LP: 2100) My turn end! ---- ???: My turn, draw! Hehehe....., I don’t have to do something now! Next turn will the 20th turn since I activate ! That means if you end your next turn, you also will end this Duel, but with me as the winner! Turn End. ---- JOVI: My turn (He’s right. If my turn ends, I’ll lose. But no! I still have Life Points and cards in my Deck! I still have possibilities!) Draw! Humph, you think like that? This Duel will end in this turn, but for my victory! ---- ???: What!? No way! ---- JOVI: Let’s see! Spell Card ! Now my Wildedge gains Piercing ability and gains 500 ATK! Wild Edge, attack Millennium Shield! ---- ???: (LP: 3900) That doesn’t change anything! I still have plenty of Life Points and you can’t attack anymore! ---- JOVI: Oh yeah? Wild Edge can attack all monsters on your side of the field once! Go Wild Edge! Attack Spirit Reaper and Marshmallon! End this all! ---- ???: (LP 0) ---- JOVI: Although they can’t be destroyed in battle, the Battle Damage still applies to them. That’s their weakness. Maybe you should put in Spirit Barrier. Hey, are you okay? ---- ???: So you are Jovi? Nice to meet you! I only control this body to talk to you. The rumor is true, you are a strong Duelist. ---- JOVI: WHO ARE YOU? And how do you control his body? ---- ??? (MERRICK): How rude I am. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Merrick, Ghouls’ Leader. Our goal is to collect 3 God Cards; , , and , to obtain their power to rule the world! We have had 2 God Cards, Slifer and Ra, and we are finding for one more cards in this Battle City. I use those cards’ power to control my men, just like I do now. And with 3 cards, I can control everybody in this world! That’s all I can tell now. I’ve prepared a puppet to Duel with you. Search for it and I’ll tell you everything! ---- JOVI: Wait! Huh, I think Merrick has gone. He left his man body like this? I can imagine how cruel he is! Wait for me, Merrick! Oh, yeah, I must take his Puzzle Card. A’right, now I have 3 Puzzle Cards, 2 more to go! ---- Category:Chapters